Debauchery Tea Party
The was a non-guild group of players in Elder Tale. It was present for two years before they disbanded, but it remains notorious among experienced players even after the Catastrophe. Aside from the nine members of the Tea Party that were trapped in the Elder Tale world due to the Catastrophe, the rest of the twenty-seven members come from the [https://www.dlmarket.jp/products/detail/281228 Mamare Anthology], a fan book where Mamare revealed the identities of the remaining members at the end of an interview.Mamare Anthology, page 65. Overview During their active period, they were known for always charging ahead of others, attempting to be first in the history of the server to complete Raids like "Hades Breath", "Rhadamanthys' Throne", "Nine Great Prisons of the Helios" and others, even though they had a relatively small group. The group originated as a series of pick-up groups led by Kanami. Though it was often difficult to organize 24-man raid groups (four parties of six) outside of guilds, these particular players gravitated to Kanami's natural charisma and became an informal group. With the goal of "seeing sights that nobody's seen before" and under the expert guidance of Indicus, Shiroe, and KR, the group became immensely successful in their endeavors.Log Horizon Database, Debauchery Tea Party https://lhrpg.com/lhz/i?id=2851 Because a number of its members were not members of any guild, they gained infamy around the server. Most of the resentment stemmed from small-and-mid-sized guilds' who were jealous that a seemingly random mish-mash of players were able to complete such difficult raids without even being part of an organized guild. Many malicious rumors began spreading about them on , especially about Kanami and Shiroe.Log Horizon web novel: Chapter 114 Most of the Tea Party's members didn't particularly care or pinned it on Kanami's willfulness, and Indicus reveled in their jealousy.Log Horizon Database, Debauchery Tea Party's Reputation http://lhrpg.com/lhz/i?id=2865 Disbandment Several personal reasons lead to the indefinite hiatus of the group: after a trip to Europe that resulted in Kanami getting married, she chose to retire from the game and move to Europe for her studies, while Naotsugu's busy work schedule caused him to quit.Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 1, Chapter 1 Indicus, who was obsessed with making the Tea Party the strongest group on the Yamato server, fell into violent mood swings as a result of this. To prevent any other members from suffering under her fits, Kazuhiko and KR quietly encouraged the remaining members to leave.Log Horizon web novel: Chapter 108 After its Disbandment Because most of the group's members were nobodies before the Tea Party's formation (and some remained nobodies even after the group became more well-known), many slipped back into the shadows after the group disbanded. As a result of their sudden rise and equally-sudden disbandment, few casual players know much about them. Malicious rumors spread by small guilds even gave rise to the belief that their accomplishments were just a hoax. Only eight of the original members were logged in at the time of the Catastrophe: Shiroe, Naotsugu, Nazuna, Nyanta, Soujiro Seta, Indicus, Kazuhiko, and KR. Kanami, using a new account on the European server, was also caught up in the Catastrophe. (In the anime, KR wasn't online when Shiroe checked his friend list, meaning that he already was in China by that point.) Three years before the main storyline, and one year before the group disbanded, Shiroe was its youngest and newest member. Soujiro hadn't yet joined, which means that around six of the Tea Party's female members, plus ★Kurama☆, hadn't yet joined, either.Extra Booklet: A Mad Tea Party Strength The Debauchery Tea Party consisted of 27 members, all at level 90 before the group disbanded. The group successfully completed several high-difficulty raids with such a small amount of members that it gained much attention in the server, and its members are known by Adventurers almost throughout the server. After the group disbanded, some of those who continued playing, like Shiroe, essentially became mercenary players for guilds. Shiroe was the only one who continued playing regularly as a solo player, while Soujiro formed the West Wind Brigade with Nazuna, Saki, and Wing to carry its legacy. It was during this time that Isaac met Shiroe and tried recruiting him into his guild, although Isaac said that he valued Shiroe's playing skills, not for being part of such a famous group. Members Trivia * For most of its existence, the group was nameless because Kanami didn't find it important to give themselves a name. Because of Indicus' insistence that they needed a proper name, they eventually adopted KR's suggestion: the Debauchery Tea Party. "Debauchery" was in jest of Kanami's wild tendencies, while "Tea Party" refers to A Mad Tea Party from Alice in Wonderland. Navigation References Category:Factions